battle_edgefandomcom-20200215-history
Battle Edge Wiki
Welcome to the Battle Edge wiki page, if you are here, you have either looked for a great game to play, already play the game, or just stumbled here by mistake. Well, while you are here, you might as well stick around and read about Battle Edge! :) About The Battle Edge Series Battle Edge is a highly addictive facebook application that now has it's own free-standing website. The sequel, Battle Edge 2 is considered to be even better and more addictive than it's prequel. Battle Edge 2 has the same format as the first except: better graphics, out of town option, and different battling system. To find the newer Battle Edge 2, either go onto Facebook and search for "Battle Edge II" or go directly to it's free-standing website at battleedge2.com In Battle Edge Two, there are so many different possibilities as to what to make your fighter, from gender to different builds. If you are either a newbie to the game, or just looking for advice with the game, it is worth checking out the game guide at http://battledge2.piczo.com. As the guide is very good and in-depth, it would be advisable to go onto that after looking at this site, which will briefly sum up the game, and give you a few hints along the way. Many of the current crop of fighters will also help you on your Battle Edge journey, so don't just read this or the guide, sometimes the best advice could be just to play the game and get experience from that. When first made, Battle Edge 2 was hugely popular with new people to the Battle Edge concept and Battle Edge One fighters alike, and Battle Edge 2 remains to be as popular to this day, a year after it's first release to the Internet. First Things To Know About Battle Edge / Battle Edge 2 General things *The maker of the game's character is called Olegator '''. He is working very hard on the game's updates etc. so will not be seen much playing the game. Two other fighters in the game (Battle Edge 2) who are working on the game are '''aoen '''and '''Cro. *In Battle Edge, players aim to defeat their opposition through causing damage using their weapons and/or magic abilities they possess. *Battle Edge One had a very basic click-and-play game, where the characters were shadows and the graphics were low. Battle Edge Two has many different ways to fight, and there are high-graphic backgrounds and people fighting. *There are many different clans in the games, however only a few surviving clans from the first game. Namely, the longest-surviving clan through these games is called Golden Sox, who have now linked up with the other long-survivng clan Legendary Warriors. However, every clan bring a different flavour to the game, and also different personalities. *Players are ranked using levels: the higher the level, the better the fighter. Also, players use different currencies to pay for potions, weapons, armour and spells. *In conversation on the game, Battle Edge is referred to as BE. Other things to know for starters *Most clans will not allow low levels into their ranks, so it's important to level up to get recognised. *It is believed that having only a weapon at a low level is good for saving money at a higher level (around level four) *Fighting prisoners or thieves near town is a good way to get experience quickly. *Don't be afraid to ask other fighters in the game for help along the way, but a 'pet hate' for many fighters is putting a 'Can I join?' post in the forum. *Use the guide (see the link to the Piczo site) as much as you can, or when necessary. Things you will come across in the game There are many things you will find along the way in BE, such as: Clans Clans are small 'groups' inside the large community within the BE games. There are many clans in Battle Edge Two, which are appliable through the Tavern function in the game. Many clans are open for recruiting fighters (see the recruitment threads), but others you have to speak to privately in order to join their clan. If you get enough wins, you might make your clan's Hall Of Fame. You can tell who is in a clan through small logo's by their character name. Category:Browse